Many cellular communication networks are known, e.g. hierarchical mobile systems as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,317 to Mahany et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,826 to Gavrilovich.
Some varieties of conventional tunneling are described in Wikipedia's entry on “tunneling protocol”.
Some varieties of conventional encapsulation are described in Wikipedia's entry on encapsulation (networking).
LTE and Wimax are known standards for mobile communication networks.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.